


Eternity

by Non_Euclidean_Feels



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Lexa Lives (The 100), Post-Season/Series Finale, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:27:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26762071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_Euclidean_Feels/pseuds/Non_Euclidean_Feels
Summary: “A curious species indeed.” Lexa’s familiar warm voice washes over Clarke. Curious, intrigued and so very bewildered. Clarke looks back over her shoulder, knowing the being would be gone soon. Her last chance to see Lexa, to paint the details in her mind.Except, standing there behind her is Lexa. The half-smirk frozen in place; her green eyes no longer locked on Clarke, but shifting slightly sideways as if scanning for something.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 29
Kudos: 463





	Eternity

**Author's Note:**

> So, I've not been following the show in any great detail since 3x07, but everything I saw and heard about the finale just rubbed me the wrong way.  
> This is my attempt at letting our favourite characters have a happy ending. I've taken a few liberties with the lore to prevent ALIE showing up again, but it's mostly canon compliant.
> 
> I would love to hear your thoughts on this, and I hope you enjoy it!

“A curious species indeed.” Lexa’s familiar warm voice washes over Clarke. Curious, intrigued and so very bewildered. Clarke looks back over her shoulder, knowing the being would be gone soon. Her last chance to see Lexa, to paint the details in her mind.

Except, standing there behind her is Lexa. The half-smirk frozen in place; her green eyes no longer locked on Clarke, but shifting slightly sideways as if scanning for something.

Various noises can be heard behind them. Raven and Murphy’s approach and greetings go unnoticed as Clarke is transfixed.

A golden shimmer is slowly building around Lexa. Her eyes moving more and more rapidly, until finally locking with Clarke’s. The brightness intensifies, and Clarke lunges forward. They won’t take Lexa from her. Not again.

“Curious.” Clarke’s arms wrap around Lexa’s solid frame, arms locking around her neck. There’s a hesitant pause as Lexa takes a deep breath. “As you wish, Commander.” The voice sounds reluctant, resigned.

The light flares brightly around Clarke, and she slams her eyes shut to defend against the harsh glare. Hugs Lexa tighter, refusing to let go. Clarke is shaking, terrified to open her eyes, to be alone again. She can’t lose Lexa again, not so soon.

The body Clarke is wrapped around is solid in her grasp. Warm. Breathing. Whispering slow, fervent, promises into Clarke’s ear. She hasn’t even noticed the arms that have come up to complete the embrace. It’s not until the body pulls back that Clarke finds herself staring back at Lexa.

A much softer, brighter Lexa. One without the odd tenseness and stilted behaviour. Lexa, whose lips are trembling softly, invitingly, in the afternoon sun.

_“Ai hodnes.”_ The words spill unbidden, slightly warbled with emotion. Lexa’s eyes are bright and surprised, full of unshed tears glistening in the warm sunlight. She’s beautiful, vulnerable and open. Just like that fateful morning so long ago.

Joyful tears stream from Clarke. Lexa is back. She’s here and there’s no way Clarke will let her go. Not again. Lexa is hers.

“Come on, love birds. We didn’t come back just to watch you two be speechless.” Raven’s amused voice manages to cut through to Clarke. Eases her mind and clears the fog. She slowly untangles herself from Lexa, gripping a hand and entwining their fingers. Clarke turns to Raven with her head slightly tilted.

“What, you think we’re gonna let them decide our fate?” Raven scoffs and the sound makes something warm curl within Clarke. It’s good to see her so confident again. So free.

She moves in to hug Clarke who doesn’t let go of Lexa’s hand. Murphy comes next wearing his trademark frown, but Clarke can see the relief. The smile that he’s trying to suppress.

They’re led over to the makeshift camp and Lexa is introduced to the others. Some are new faces who have heard stories of Lexa, the Last Commander, but have never met her. To old friends, allies, and enemies. To Indra. Her oldest friend and only mother-figure.

Lexa and Indra’s reunion is heartfelt in a stoic way. They fall into their old routines as easily as breathing; respect, authority and slight playfulness. Indra calls her Heda and smirks when Lexa frowns.

Raven’s whistle splits the air, attracting everyone’s attention. She smiles sadly at Clarke and Lexa. “Clarke, Madi told us you once said that life should be about more than just surviving.” She gestures around them at the wild, majestic, landscape. The mountains and forest quiet save for the gentle lapping of water from the lake. “All we have left to do is survive, and we’re running out of time. We’re the last.” Raven’s tone turns somber.

One by one, the group finds something to sit on. A log, a big stone, or even just the coarse and slightly wet sand. The atmosphere reflects Raven’s words. “Madi told us how you survived, Lexa. That Sheidheda had made a copy of the Flame in a move to try and protect himself.”

“Wait, you spoke with Madi? When?” Clarke’s voice is demanding, pleading with Raven to tell her everything she can about her daughter.

“Transcendence is… not what you might think. It felt like floating gently in water, warmth and comfort all we could feel.” A frown forms on Raven’s face as she looks for the words to describe their shared experience. “We were alone, and yet we could speak with each other. Time was different too, and Madi told us so, so, much.”

They’re doomed. Too few people to sustain a population even if they could have kids, but that’s been taken away from them. Everything’s been taken away, and it feels like another loss when Clarke just wants to feel happy that she got Lexa back.

They’d failed. Been unable to save their people. But here Raven is, offering them a final chance to do what they’d been unable to. A chance to set things right.

“I can’t, Raven. It’s too much. I can’t lose you again, not you too.” Clarke’s exclamation takes on a panicked edge, and she squeezes Lexa’s hand tightly. Painfully.

“Klark, _hodnes_ , they’ve already decided. We either stay here and live quietly, with just this group, or we take the chance they’re willing to give us. We can save them, give them a chance at a better life.” Lexa locks eyes with Emori, giving her a respectful nod. These people have come a long way. Lexa knows already that she’ll miss them. “We can go back. Give them a chance to live rather than just survive. Don’t they deserve that? Don’t we?”

Hearing her own words coming from Lexa causes Clarke to stand up. She glances down at Lexa, sitting by her side, whose serious expression is betrayed by the smile curling her lips.

Clarke scans the group, laying a heavy glance on everyone in turn. Her friends are determined. The set jaws and significant glances don’t go unnoticed. The way they’ve paired up, unable to stay away from their partners. The warmth in Clarke’s belly snakes and winds through her. Her family. They’re willing to sacrifice everything for this, even sacrificing their own chance at a happy life. Clarke can’t take this decision from them. All of them would understand, even Lexa, but Clarke would hate herself.

She’s made enough bad decisions while protecting others. This time, they’re making it for her. Clarke tugs gently at Lexa, urging her up with their entwined fingers. A fond expression forms on her face as Clarke turns back to her extended family.

“Okay. What do we need to do?”

Raven stands first with pride beaming from her. Murphy and Emori follow, then Indra and Gaia. One by one, everyone stands facing Clarke and Lexa.

“You? You don’t need to do anything.” The group moves slowly around Clarke and Lexa. They link hands, forming a complete circle around the pair.

“In peace, may you leave this shore.”

Clarke gasps at the words, turning to hold onto Lexa in an embrace.

“In love, may you find the next.”

A golden glow begins to envelop her family. Lexa moves to pull her closer, resting her forehead against Clarke’s.

“Safe passage on your travels, until our final journey to the ground.”

The light grows brighter, warmer. Instead of the harsh light that had enveloped Lexa earlier, this feels comforting. Like they’re being embraced by everyone in turn. Clarke tilts her head slightly, gaining better access to Lexa’s mouth. Soft lips slide against hers as the golden light sparks with intensity. It infuses Clarke with warmth. Lexa’s kisses are slow and wanting and Clarke gives in. She kisses back with fervour, nibbling on Lexa’s lower lip and causing small needy sounds to escape, until finally they part for Clarke. It feels like she’s drowning in everything Lexa is.

“May we meet again. —”

Clarke doesn’t notice the warm golden globes fading into her. Doesn’t pay attention to anything but Lexa’s soft lips and strong body against her.

Too lost in each other, they don’t notice as the world fades around them. Not even how everything seems to tilt and twist.

It’s only when Clarke pulls back and leaves Lexa flushed that she feels the soft furs beneath her; that she smells the sweet smell and honey and spice from the wax candles.

Clarke opens her eyes to find a smiling Lexa lit beautifully by the golden rays of the sun. Sun that streams through the open window and curtains of the Commander’s Tower. The bustle of a busy city can be heard from far below. Merchants and farmers setting up their stalls for the day. The harsh clang of steel against steel from the Sekens in the training pits.

“They did it…” Lexa beams at Clarke with the widest smile she’s ever seen the Commander wear.

“We’re back.”

————

Clarke and Lexa’s moods quickly turn sober with the realization of not just where they are, but when. Clarke finds her sketch of Lexa sleeping on the sofa, and they know. It’s the day of the blockade.

The day Lexa died.

That won’t happen again. Lexa dons her armour with a determined expression, sealing Titus fate by putting on her warpaint. As her fingers make sweeping motions, leaving dark kohl behind, Clarke braids Lexa’s hair. A task that she had only gotten to perform a few times, and one that she has been dreaming of for years.

The urge to touch Lexa, to feel her, hasn’t withdrawn. It leaves Clarke feeling like if she lets go, then Lexa will disappear. So, the feeling of her fingers sliding through Lexa’s hair soothes her. Calms her heart.

They’ll get through it.

Together.

————

Clarke walks down the hallway to the bedroom she had been given as the Skaikru ambassador. The guards are missing, but Clarke isn’t surprised. She knows how this will play out. She can feel Lexa’s eyes on her from the end of the corridor, where she stands between two heavily armoured guards. They’ll be witnesses, there to prove Titus’ guilt and that Wanheda is innocent.

The door is opened unceremoniously and Clarke strides into her bedroom without regard for Titus who waves a gun around irately. The fool isn’t even wielding it properly. The years of experience have tempered Clarke’s temper from an erupting volcano to a fiery furnace. Simmering. Tempered, waiting to be used.

Titus’ monologue feels longer than Clarke remembers and she struggles to maintain her detached calm. Murphy’s been beaten but he’s fine. He’s resilient, stronger than Clarke had ever given him credit for before. She’ll take better care of him this time. He’s family.

As Titus finally spills the details of his plot to pin Clarke’s murder on Murphy, footsteps are heard from the open doorway behind Clarke. The pistol in Titus’ hand sways with his abrupt turn, and Clarke has to stop herself from dodging away.

It doesn’t matter anyway, Titus never gets a chance to fire a single shot, as a knife cuts through the air and slams into his wrist. The pistol clatters to the floor, and Clarke moves swiftly to kick it away from the man.

“Take the _Natrona_ to the Dungeons, Ryder. I want you to stand guard at all times. Nobody but me is allowed to visit him. I will personally bring food to ensure Titus does not receive any help.” Lexa is bristling with anger at her former mentor; once her trusted father-figure. The man that had killed her, leaving Klark alone.

Lexa is drawn from her thoughts by the flash of golden light at the edge of her vision. Her guards gasp in astonishment, while Titus’ mouth is hanging open in shock. Lexa’s head snaps to the bound boy. Lexa watches in awe as Klark sits frozen in place with her hand barely touching the skin on Murphy’s arm.

A golden ball of light has emerged from Clarke’s chest and gently floats up to Murphy’s forehead, settling into his skin with a soft wave of light. Murphy jerks in his bonds, and Clarke stumbles backwards.

_“Wanheda.”_ One of the guards whispers to himself behind Lexa’s back.

Murphy locks eyes with Clarke who hurries to undo the bindings. His mouth is opening and closing without making a sound. Collecting himself, Murphy scans the room.

“I guess it worked then. Not bad.”

Clarke helps Murphy to his feet, while he rubs at sore and bruised skin, wincing at the deep purple spots. His eyes find Lexa and his voice is resigned but firm when he speaks.

“I need to get to Becca’s escape pod. It’s got the launch codes that A.L.I.E used last time.”

————

Murphy has regained all his memories of the future, and even the shared memories from his transcendence.

“Find Octavia. We’re all with you.”

The cryptic words don’t make sense at first, but then it clicks for Clarke as she stares at him wide-eyed. He nods and walks out the room with a limp, followed by one of the guards Lexa has assigned him for the trip to the Fleimkepa’s Sanctuary where the remains of Becca’s escape pod is located.

Clarke and Lexa hurry down to Octavia’s room. They find her with a sour expression on her face, having been stuck in her room waiting for Clarke all night and morning. The expression changes as soon as Clarke has offered her apologies and brushes a hand against her bare shoulder.

The effect is instantaneous. Both Clarke and Octavia lock in place as another golden orb flows from Clarke’s chest up to Octavia’s forehead. Lexa steps in to stabilize the two when they start to shake, guiding them to sit on the bed.

Lexa watches as Octavia’s eyes flutter and as her expression hardens. She shifts into the seasoned warrior that Lexa has come to know through Madi over the years. Lexa observes as comprehension fills Octavia’s eyes, happy to see the warrior’s instincts kicking in. Scanning the room, assessing for threats.

Octavia locates first Lexa and then Clarke beside her.

“When are we?”

————

Murphy stays in Polis, ensuring every last scrap of information from Becca’s pod has been accounted for. Lexa travels with Clarke and Octavia to the blockade around Arkadia. Crossing it is simple. With Heda’s guarantee of safe passage, the message is quickly relayed throughout the warriors guarding against the metal city. 

Wanheda and any companions she brings are to be allowed through.

Getting into Arkadia should have been difficult, but Octavia had always known all the weak spots. All the vents and hidden locations. With years of experience providing insider knowledge on Pike’s patrols, it’s almost laughably easy to sneak in.

Octavia leads the way through the maze of maintenance ducts and vents, making a swift and safe passage through the former space station and into the Medical section. Octavia makes a soundless gesture in an attempt to stay hidden for as long as possible. Clarke knows the signal, and motions for her to go.

With Octavia gone, Clarke settles in for a wait above the Medbay. Her mother is tending to a patient and it doesn’t take long for her to finish. The moment the wounded Arker leaves the room, Clarke slides the vent cover aside. She drops down onto the metal floor behind Abby with a clang.

“Mom, it’s me. Please, we need to be quiet.”

Clarke endures her mother’s fussing, pleased to see her after so long. They may have had their problems, but Clarke missed her dearly.

“Look, we don’t have a lot of time, I need to get you and Raven to safety before Pike finds out I’m here.” She takes on the commanding tone that she’d learned from Lexa, allowing it to wrap around her like a reminder. They’re back, and they’re going to fix this.

It takes some convincing, but eventually Abby gives in to Clarke’s demands. While Abby tries to track down Raven over the intercom, Clarke quickly rifles through the medical supplies. She grabs several of the tranquiliser darts raided from Mt. Weather, her mother’s doctor’s bag, and a surgical kit. She slips a pair of latex gloves over her hands with a satisfying snap.

When Abby comes back into Medical with Raven, Clarke is nowhere to be seen. Raven is led towards Abby’s office, but as soon as the outer door slides closed a needle hits her neck. Raven crumples from the powerful drug, passing out in seconds. Abby is just about to start shouting at Clarke, only to stop from shock from seeing her daughter prepare to perform emergency surgery.

Raven’s top is pulled off and Clarke pushes her to lie across Abby’s desk. “Hold her. She’s been chipped.” The confusion on Abby’s face makes Clarke pause for a moment. “She’s been given an implant. A chip that drugs her and removes her pain. Sounds good, except for the homicidal AI within it.” Clarke lowers her voice, whispering mostly to herself. “Fucking A.L.I.E.”

Abby is slow to comply, but Clarke is serious. Tense. There’s stress-lines on her face, and her eyes carry a haunted look worse than when they had seen each other in Polis. She wonders what’s happened to Clarke, but eventually steps up to hold Raven’s shoulder down to the desk.

With trained eyes Abby observes as Clarke methodically cleans an area on Raven’s neck. Her tools are sterilized and, with a frightening precision that has taken Abby decades to learn, Clarke makes a single deep cut. Her daughter sighs, before using a pair of medical tongs to pull the cut wider. A second pair reaches in and, with practiced movements, pulls out a small translucent chip covered in blood.

The wound is quickly cleaned and sewn back up. Automatic praise comes from Abby, who feels like she’s watching one of the medical students at work. Clarke disposes of her gloves after cleaning and returning the tools to their correct places.

When Clarke gently brushes a lock of hair out of Raven’s face, Abby nearly screams at the sight of the golden orb of light that flutters from Clarke to Raven. There’s a sigh from Raven as she relaxes deeply, finally herself again.

Abby helps Clarke get Raven dressed again, following her daughters lead silently while wondering what’s going on. That chip had been large, and Raven hadn’t had a scar. How did it get there?

Octavia bursts in through the door, and everyone startles slightly at the blood running down her arm. Octavia is clutching a backpack to her chest, exchanging a significant glance with Clarke.

“I got it. Pike isn’t a problem any longer.”

“Good, then let’s go.” Clarke must know what Abby is thinking, because her next words shocks Abby back into silence. “We’re stopping two wars before they can happen. I’ll explain when we get to the blockade.”

————

Getting out of Arkadia is a little harder, but they manage. Abby and Clarke are carrying Raven between them, with Clarke wielding Titus’ pistol in her other hand. Octavia is leading the way while brandishing her sword.

They get to the tree line and within visible distance of the blockade when the alarm at Arkadia sounds. The siren pierces the air, causing the trio to speed up. They’ve found Pike’s body.

Wanheda and her people are allowed to cross without trouble, though a guard leads them to Lexa’s tent. Nyko is waiting there, a cot prepared for Raven already. Quickly inspecting Clarke’s work, he grunts and sets out water for when the Skai girl wakes up.

The moment Raven is out of her hands, Clarke flies to embrace Lexa. The need to touch, to feel and protect, is still strong. Despite having been the one to enter enemy territory, Clarke runs desperate eyes over Lexa to look for any injuries.

“ _Hodnes, I am fine. Did it work?_ ”

Clarke moves her head against Lexa’s collarbone in an imitation of a nod.

————

It doesn’t take long for Abby to demand answers. Clarke’s behaviour has changed. Drastically. She had suspected Clarke had feelings for the Commander before, but this seems like something more. Something Abby had felt once, with Jake.

Devotion.

Their story leaves Abby incredulous. The sheer scale of problems Clarke has overcome over the years. Lexa. Madi. Abby herself. The countless friends and family Clarke’s lost. Abby doesn’t believe it at first, but the tale it too detailed. There’s too many facts that Clarke couldn’t have known; anecdotes about Jake that Abby hasn’t had a chance to tell yet. Descriptions of choices Abby had made, and why. She can’t rebuke it, because it feels true. And Clarke had known exactly where Raven had been chipped.

Having Octavia and Lexa there to back it up simply cements it in Abby’s mind. Her daughter and her friends are time-travellers. She quells the recoil her mind does at the thought.

“Why didn’t we bring you back before I was chipped?! Ugh..” Raven’s pained voice sounds from the cot in the tent. They rush to sit beside her, getting her up to speed with what’s happened in the few days that Clarke and Lexa have been back.

————

It takes Raven a day to recover from the sedatives and surgery, and when she finally gets out of bed and on her feet she’s an unstoppable force. Mt. Weather may have been destroyed, but there are several small bunkers in the area. Trips are planned and warriors are trained. They return with piles of electrical equipment and wires torn from the old shelters.

Enough for Raven. More than enough.

She has an EMP to build.

————

Abby protests, of course, arguing that detonating such a large EMP near Arkadia would destroy all their electronics and technology. That they’d be set back decades if they have to start from scratch.

Clarke smirks at the wording. “No we won’t. Arkadia isn’t the only place with high-tech gear, mom.”

Reminded of Becca’s lab and the Commander’s bunker under Polis, Abby backs down. She still pins the contraption in Raven’s arm with a disappointed stare. Her poor Medbay.

A small contingent of warriors stand in front of Heda and Wanheda, who are dressed in their respective armours. A long red sash runs from Lexa’s pauldron to the ground, where it drapes over the blue sash attached to Clarke’s armour.

The warriors are informed of their mission. To protect Raven as she attaches the EMP to Arkadia’s electrified fence. Protect her at all costs, under the dark cover of night.

Raven swiftly hands the large EMP to a strong warrior, who grunts under the weight but doesn’t utter a complaint.

Ten pairs of feet glide over dew-covered grass with nothing but soft swishes. The warriors are taking point, forming a barrier between Raven and their Hedas.

Raven mutters under her breath, swearing occasionally as small sparks flare from the deadly fence. The EMP lies inactive before her, ready to be attached. The first wire has been connected without anything happening.

She double checks the remote control. Switched off. Good.

The last wire is attached carefully, with perfectly still hands. So much could go wrong if Raven makes a mistake here. A.L.I.E. cannot be allowed to know what they’re up to. A small display lights up as the connection is made, and Raven backs away slowly.

She flips a switch on the remote, and the EMP’s display changes to red. Armed.

Abandoning stealth, they make a swift return to the blockade as the horizon begins to turn pink with the light of dawn. Warriors stand at the ready to sweet in and secure their victory. Healers and food is ready for those kept against their will.

Today, Arkadia will fall.

As the metal atop the fallen Ark begins to reflect the first rays of sunlight, Raven presses down on the detonator. A dull thud sounds in the distance, followed by the crackle and whine of large sparks. It dies down shortly after, with the entire area blanketed in absolute silence.

There’s no wind. No rustle of animals in the underbrush.

No persistent hum from the electrical fence. No siren to indicate an attack.

More importantly, there are no lights. Nothing.

Lexa’s hand falls from it’s raised position; the signal to attack. A roar builds around Arkadia as the warriors of the blockade storm forward to take the defenceless fortress.

————

Clarke blinks awake slowly. She’s nestled up against Lexa’s warm body; her leg and arm draped across Lexa, keeping them entwined. The winter air has a sharp bite and crisp taste, but the comfortable furs keep both the Commanders comfortable. She tugs gently on Lexa, pulling the sleeping commander even deeper into Clarke’s embrace.

They had done it. Survived.

For over a hundred years, Clarke and her friends had been tumbling through space. Barely surviving, and not what she’d call living. Clarke’s soul had been torn apart the day Lexa died, and only Madi had kept her sane.

And now, now Clarke has them both. Has them back.

Clarke doesn’t know what Lexa did with Titus. Had decided not to ask after seeing the pain and guilt on Lexa’s face. The blood spattered across her clothes told Clarke all she had needed to know.

Pike is dead. Octavia had made sure he wouldn’t be able to come back. A.L.I.E and her chip maker had perished in the blast from Raven’s EMP. Jaha and his disciples had been freed from her control, only to wind up in the Commander’s dungeons.

Murphy had done wonders with Becca’s writings. Probably because he knew most of them already. He had made sure nobody but Heda and Wanheda could access the nuclear codes.

The rocket had been modified by Raven. Parts from Mt. Weather’s missile silo had been ferried all over, and she had been able to erect an effective defensive shield. The Eligius Corporation ship hadn’t stood a chance. Clarke had gleefully activated their missile defence, destroying the ship before it could even attempt to land.

Lexa’s soft snore pulls Clarke from her thoughts.

Clarke places a slow kiss behind Lexa’s ear, enjoying the unconscious shiver she’s rewarded with. She trails down the side of her neck, peppering it with kisses as she goes. Lexa shifts beneath her.

Heda and Wanheda.

Clarke pauses at a small spot just under Lexa’s chin that she knows is extra sensitive. Clarke pays it extra attention, making sure to graze her teeth lightly against it.

Their Tower. Their Kongeda. Twelve Clans, ruled by the Heda’s.

Her hand trails lightly down Lexa’s side, gracing each sensitive scar with the whisper of a touch. The combination pulls a moan from Lexa’s lips. The pretense of sleep has been given up and Clarke rolls atop Lexa in a smooth, practised, move.

Lexa has become the longest reigning Heda. Seven years more than their first attempt. A number they intended to increase. Lexa will be able to resign in old age, if Clarke has any say about it. And she does.

Lexa’s eyes have turned darker, deeper, shade of green. Full of desire, want, and need. Her own hands run over Clarke’s muscled body. They tangle in the blonde hairs at the back of Clarke’s neck. Gently, questioningly, tugging Clarke closer. They’ve played this game many times, and Lexa knows Clarke can’t deny her. Won’t deny her.

Clarke drops her head to rest against Lexa’s, hot breath trailing down her neck causing another delightful shiver.

_“Ai hod yu in”_

Lexa no longer has trouble with the words. They flow as easy as breathing. Clarke showers her with praise. Lexa responds with moans; with those four little words that mean _everything_ to her.

Love isn’t weakness. Love is everything that keeps Lexa going. What kept Clarke going for so many years.

Her mouth is captured by a demanding kiss, and Lexa feels herself slip away as Clarke gives and takes. As Clarke rises up to shed her top, giving Lexa a predatory smile.

Clarke descends upon her. Lexa’s hands follow well-travelled paths on Clarke’s back. They follow the paths left behind by scars, like the small one on Clarke’s neck. The one that’s covered by a tattoo identical to Lexa’s own.

Above Clarke’s Flame. Eternity, Clarke had said when the Flame from Becca’s lab slipped into place. Each with their own, they will never be parted again. An Eternity Lexa looks forward to spending with her.

Clarke’s mouth latches on to Lexa’s earlobe and the only thing left in Lexa’s mind is a frantic, desperate, plea for mercy.

_Klark. Klark. Klark._

They survived. It's their time to live.

**Author's Note:**

>  **Note:** I know that characters born post-s3 seem to just be brushed aside. That certainly wasn't my intention at all, so lets just pretend there was an anomaly in the 7 years between the last two scenes that brought them back. 👀


End file.
